Sakuma Jirou
Sakuma Jirou (佐久間 次郎) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is a forward of Teikoku and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward of Shin Teikoku in Season 2. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, he is the coach-assistant of Teikoku (GO) and is a member of Resistance. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku form) *''"He's been integral to the efforts to create a leaner, meaner Teikoku team."'' Appearance He has a light cyan hair, tan skin and has a gray eyepatch covering his right eye. In Shin Teikoku, his eye-patch has a hole to show his right eye, which has a black sclera. His hairstyle is similar to Tominaga and Urabe's. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hair is waist-length and is wearing a suit. His eyepatch is brown instead of gray. He is 14 years old, but in Inazuma Eleven GO, he is 24 years old. Personality He was first shown to be arrogant, however, during the local Football Frontier finals against Raimon, he sided with Kidou and said he would not follow Kageyama anymore. However, he is still shown to be competitive and would do anything to win when he resorted to using a forbidden technique when he fought Raimon as the striker of Shin Teikoku. However, he is actually pretty nice and is shown to care a lot for Kidou. He is also quite fast at running and receiving. He also did not like Fudou Akio at first, since Fudou was creating problems for Kidou, but after learning that Fudou has changed, they changed their view of Fudou otherwise. In GO, he seems to have matured more, though he was still a bit arrogant but he is more serious while helping Kidou in Teikoku (GO). Plot Season 1 He along with other Teikoku members agreed with Kidou that Kageyama was wrong so they separated from him.Teikoku loses against Raimon. Even so, Teikoku advance to the next round. His team loses against Zeus.He is also seen with Kidou watching the game Raimon against Occult. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, after Kidou leaves Teikoku and joins Raimon's team, he and Genda become part of Shin Teikoku with Fudou as the new captain. Apparently, Fudou had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite to persuade Sakuma and Genda to join him because two of them are still upset at Kidou for leaving Teikoku. This is shown in the match of Raimon against Shin Teikoku when Sakuma used Emperor Penguin No.1 shot in order to defeat Raimon's team, saying that with this technique, he could finally beat Kidou and kept using the technique despite Kidou's protests. After a heated battle which ended in a tie, Sakuma collapses from overusing Emperor Penguin No.1 and is taken to the hospital. However, before that, he apologizes to Kidou for taking things too far and tells Kidou that he would like to play with him sometime again. He reappears in Episode 56 along with the other old Teikoku members to help Endou, Kidou and Domon master Death Zone but has not recovered from his leg injury and is shown holding a crutch. He helped Kidou understand how to fully master Death Zone, saying that Raimon each has its own abilities, while Teikoku are all exactly on the same level. He is also seen watching Raimon's match against the Dark Emperors in Teikoku. Season 3 In the third season after getting out of the hospital, Sakuma is invited to the FFI recruitment match. Sakuma wasn't chosen for the team, but joins them after the Asia preliminaries to replace Midorikawa who got injured and goes to the islands with the rest of the Raimon team to represent Japan. He, Kidou and Fudou are shocked to find Kageyama there, and proceed to investigate what their old coach is up to. Later he follows Kidou down to the Demon Gate to rescue Otonashi Haruna, which they are successful in. Afterwards they battled against The Kingdom and won. Their final match against Little Gigant was tough, but they eventually won. He is later seen to be visiting Raimon in their graduation. Plot (GO) He is now 24 years old. He is seen with Kidou Yuuto towards the end of Episode 14 and in episode 15. He gives the orders to Teikoku's players. It is stated that his true goal in the current Teikoku is to get rid of SEEDs in his team. He is one of the Resistance's members. When Raimon's goes to the Resistance base, he warns Yamana Akane that photos aren't allowed because whatever they witnessed must be kept secret. He is the trainer for Teikoku's players. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 (Note: You cannot scout Sakuma if he isn't discharged from the hospital.) In order to recruit Sakuma in the second game, you first need to beat Teikoku in Furukabu's challenge route. After this, select him in the machine and wait until Hibiki calls you. He will appear near the Oumihara's lighthouse. However, you need to have Kidou in your first four player team. Inazuma Eleven 3 Sakuma will automatically join your team after the match with Fire Dragon. Stats Inazuma Eleven (game) At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 70 *Body: 60 *Control: 78 *Guard: 66 *Speed: 66 *Stamina: 67 *Guts: 71 Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Twin Boost' Inazuma Eleven *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Killer Slide' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'OF Judge Through' *'SK Offense Force' Inazuma Eleven 3, *'SH Space Penguin' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'SK Offense Force' Inazuma Eleven 3, Shin Teikoku Form *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'OF Naraku Otoshi' Inazuma Eleven 3, White Team Form *'OF Killer Fields' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Assist!' Keshin *'KH Doukeshi Phantom' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Route of Sky' Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Neo Teikoku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon Aliea Union' Trivia *His eyepatch was probably given to him by Kageyama, same as Kidou with his goggles. *He seems to be a bit 'colder' and serious in the GO series. Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Forwards Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Orpheus Category:GO characters Category:Teikoku (GO) Category:Resistance Category:Teikoku Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Midfielders Category:White Team Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Boys